


Accepted

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: As part of the herd.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Sr./Firenze
Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127729





	Accepted

Our tale begins in the Forbidden Forest at midnight, a ceremony is taking place. This ceremony is to initiate Barty Crouch Sr. into the centaur herd. This was all his boyfriend Firenze's idea.

Barty is sitting crosslegged in the middle of a circle of centaurs in nothing but a loin cloth. He's waiting for the leader of the herd to begin the ceremony.

Magorian emerged from the circle and approached Barty.

He put a hoof on each of his shoulders and said, "You may rise, Bartemius Crouch Sr."

Barty stood up.

Magorian let go of him and asked, "Do you understand what being a member of our herd means, Mr. Crouch?"

Barty nodded and stated, "I do. It means that I will be respected by the herd and become equal with the herd. It also means that should I choose to do so, I can marry another member of the herd."

Magorian smiled. "Indeed, I am aware that you are doing this for Firenze." He added, "It also means that you will be accepted by the herd and if you make any enemies or allies, then they will become the herd's as well. So, Mr. Crouch I advise you to tread carefully."

Barty replied, "I will."

Magorian stepped back into the circle and continued, "I hereby accept Bartemius Crouch Sr. into our herd."

Barty beamed, "And I will join your herd with great pleasure."

The centaurs remained silent for a minute.

Firenze emerged from the circle and approached Barty.

He grinned. "Welcome to the herd."

He pulled Barty into a hug.

Barty whispered, "Thank you, but know that this is all for you."


End file.
